I'll keep you locked in my head
by uchiha maH
Summary: Ele se afundava aos poucos e ela apenas assistia , de longe. Drogas e bebidas , isso estava acabando com ele , tão lentamente que chegava a ser uma verdadeira tortura , e ela estava sempre assistindo , com olhos marejados e o coração apertado.[U.A]Oneshot


**Diclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence , muito menos a letra da música Who Knew ! ®

**Sinopse**: Ele se afundava aos poucos e ela apenas assistia , de longe. Drogas e bebidas , isso estava acabando com ele , tЦo lentamente que chegava a ser uma verdadeira tortura , e ela estava sempre assistindo , com olhos marejados e o coração apertado. Avisos constantes e brigas , nada adiantava para salvar aqueles dois. Ambos afundando , ambos se matando e no final , ninguem sabe o que aconteceu.

**OBS: **Song-fic , com a tradução da música Who Knew da Pink.

**OBS²**: Fanfic U.A e personagens OOC.

**-w-**

E lá estava ele , deitado em sua cama , com aquela maldita seringa. Estava tudo começando de novo , e mais uma noite eu teria que assistir tudo em silêncio. Ele não estava acabando com a sua própria vida , mais sim com a minha. A cada droga que ele injetava em suas veias , eu sentia meu coração sendo poluido por um remorço , um remorço por nunca fazer nada.

**Você pegou minha mão  
Você me mostrou como  
Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto  
Aham  
Tá certo...  
Eu absorvi suas palavras  
E eu acreditei  
Em tudo que você me disse  
É, aham  
Tá certo...**

Eu não aguentava mais ouvir as promessas dele. Fazia anos que ele havia me prometido abandonar as drogas , as bebidas , todas promessas jogadas fora. Como me agunstia observa-lo , se acabando aos poucos. Que prazer ele deve sentir , pra conseguir esquecer aos que o amam , os que o querem bem. Ele sempre acaba me esquecendo , apesar de todos os meus pedidos desesperados.

Sinto meu amor sumindo do coração , dando lugar a um mundo sombrio , sem cor. Sinto os efeitos colaterais da droga tomando as minhas veias , tudo o que ele ingere me faz mal , tudo por culpa daquele maldito amor que eu sinto. Como sofro ao ve-lo sorrir , de forma alucinada.

**Se alguém dissesse daqui a três anos  
Que você iria embora  
Eu apagaria todos eles com um soco  
Porque eles estariam errados  
Eu sei melhor que eles  
Porque você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria...**

Meus amigos viviam dizendo para que eu te abandonasse , que você não tinha mais solução. Briguei com todos eles em sua defesa , com a esperança de que você melhorasse sempre ativa. Senti vontade de matar qualquer um que dizia que você não tinha mais volta. Que você estava perdido na escuridão.

Começo a concordar com todos eles. Conforme você me lança esses olhares angustiantes , pedindo socorro , eu me sinto mais inútil. Me sinto incapaz de te salvar , de te fazer ver que a vida é mais bela sem as drogas.

**Lembra-se quando nós éramos tao bobos  
E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais  
Oh não  
Não não  
Eu queria poder te tocar de novo  
Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo  
Eu daria qualquer coisa**

Como eu sinto saudades da epoca em que você vivia sóbrio , em que nós viviamos uma amizade colorida. Corações apaixonados mais a timidez sempre vencia o nosso desejo , a nossa paixão. Sinto falta dos seus olhares carinhosos , das suas juras de amor. Ainda não acredito que você começou a me abadonar , logo quando nãs estavamos tão felizes juntos.

Pelo menos era como eu me sentia , como da vez em que você me pediu em namoro. Toda vez que você me dizia que me amava , eu sentia meu coração explodir , mais aquela epóca era de felicidade. Felicidade.. é uma coisa que eu não sinto a tempos.

**Quando alguém disse seja agradecido  
Para aqueles que já não estão por perto  
Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo  
Eu estava totalmente errada  
Eles sabiam melhor que eu  
Ainda sim você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria**

Agora você se levantou , e como sempre saiu pela porta de nossa casa , sem nenhum aviso. Eu pareço não existir mais para você , eu pareço apenas uma decoração da sua casa. Como eu queria ter coragem de te abandonar , largar todo esse passado para trás. Mais meu coração toma posse da minha mente , e eu sempre me rendo aos seus olhos , ainda que frios e sem vida.

**Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
Até nós...  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo  
O que aconteceu?**

Eu acho que chegou a minha hora. Acho que finalmente vou tomar coragem para fazer o que tanto desejo , o que tanto imploro em sonhos. Eu me levanto e rapidamente arrumo as minhas coisas , preciso aproveitar a coragem que me chegou.

Quando finalmente me organizo , escrevo um bilhete para ele , quem sabe ele não se lembre de mim. Atravesso a porta de nossa antiga casa , e sem olhar pra trás eu vou embora , apenas desejando manter na memória os momentos que valeram a pena. Momentos que devem ser lembrados , momentos em que eu realmente fui feliz.

**Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás  
Que você iria embora  
Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles  
Porque eles estariam enganados  
Aquele último beijo  
Que eu apreciarei  
Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente  
E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil  
Eu queria poder me lembrar  
Mas eu mantenho sua memória  
Você me visita em meus sonhos  
Meu querido,  
Quem diria**

Eu espero que um dia nós encontremos de novo , apesar de tudo o que passei ao seu lado , eu te amei inteiramente. Sofri todos os momentos com você , e apesar de tudo , nunca deixei de te desejar. Essas ruas parecem tão calmas aos meus olhos , que sinto você me observar constantemente , com um olhar reprovador.

Sinto a tua presença nas sombras e em todo o lugar que olho , pareço ver você. Talvez essa seja a minha maior fraqueza , te amar. Isso será o meu ponto fraco , e cada vez que a minha inútil memória lembrar de você , sentirei meu mundo vazio.

**Meu querido, meu querido  
Quem diria  
Meu querido, sinto sua falta  
Meu querido  
Quem diria**

Finalmente acho uma casa em que valha a pena morar , e em menos de uma semana consegui arrumar um pequeno pedaço da minha vida. Sento-me no sofá de minha nova casa e ligo minha tv , onde estava passando o noticiario. Assisto tudo atentamente , quando uma noticia me chama mais a atenção.

_" Hoje foi encontrado morto , Sasuke Uchiha. Fazia exatamente uma semana que ele havia morrido , mais o seu corpo foi encontrado somente hoje. Segundo a pericia médica , eles informaram que o garoto era um viciado , e o seu organismo não aguentou. Seu corpo foi encontrado em um beco , ao lado do parque de diversções da segunda avenida. "_

Eu sinto meu mundo desabar , talvez tenha sido tudo uma mera conhecidencia. A cena de como ele morreu atormentavam a minha cabeça , e cada vez mais eu sentia um arrependimento por te-lo abandonado naquele dia. Extamente naquele dia.

**Quem diria...**

Eu acho que pra sempre , eu vou levar esse sentimento de agonia e de arrependimento. Tendo em meu coração um unico desejo , para que um dia nós nos reencontremos , e você finalmente esteja livre para me amar.

**-w-**

Prontinho , depois de muito trabalho eu consigo escrever essa fic o.o

Beijos e Ja ne .


End file.
